Why the guilt?
by PinkMusicLover3519
Summary: In a second she was gone. He sat there, wondering what happened. Why was he like this? Can Eddie fix the mistake? One-shot.


Why? Why did she have to take that blow for me? Why can't I be the one in jail? I might as well be, because living without her is torture. I can't think. I can't write. I haven't even talked to anyone aside from Pops. I sit in my apartment, on the couch and look around, where I can see misty versions of our memories in here, our first make-out session, writing songs with her, or when she came here to celebrate my birthday. I think about talking to her in the beach bungalow, and I think about that night on the hill when she saved me from what she thought was worse than this.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Loren and Eddie had just met up on the secret spot (in Episode 80) and were hugging and kissing. They said they loved each other, and as the police came up, Loren whispered, "You deserve this freedom much more than I do Eddie," as she walked up to the police. "I'm sorry m'am but we are going to have to take at this time for the crime of pushing Chloe Carter off of a balcony," The cop stated. "He didn't do it. I did." Loren said as she looked down, putting her hands up. The police looked at each other and sighed, handcuffing and right before my eyes, taking her away from me and into their police car. I drove home after that and sat down on my piano bench, thinking. Pops and Nora came by later, to see Loren, but were surprised to see me. I explained the whole thing and Nora began crying. I felt guilty. Guilty of what I did. Guilty that Loren loved me way to much to let me go to prison, and I didn't say anything to object. Guilty that she probably hates me now, and expected me to stand up for her right then. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I banged my head on the table. Why did I have to let her do it? I should of objected. I decided to, for the first time in almost five years, attempt to visit Loren. I put on my hat and sunglasses in order to avoid paparazzi. After all this time, I felt to guilty to go and see her and have to face her sorrow. I walked into the jail, and asked for her, and if she could take visitors. The officers nodded yes and gave me a cell number. As I walked past all the full cells, I saw people yelling at each other, some crying, some sleeping, and a lot of sadness. I finally made it to Loren's cell and saw her, sitting on a chair blocked off by a wall, crying. I felt horrible. Horrible that this was all my fault. "Loren?" I said and her head perked up. I saw her tear stained face, and she leaned down, wiping her tears, and trying to get her composure back together. I had seen her without make-up a few times, and she still looked amazing. Even in her orange prison-suit, she still looked adorable. I just wanted to hold her, and kiss her, and love her forever. "Yes? Do I know you?" She said as cheerfully as she could. I took off my hat and sunglasses and she gasped."Eddie?" She asked. "Yeah, its me Lo." "Oh my gosh I missed you so much! B-but why didn't you come and visit me before this? Oh, I get it. I understand. Your Eddie Duran. You probably already have a new supermodel girlfriend." She said as she sat back down and sighed. "No. Loren, I'm waiting for you. I will wait a million years for you to get out of this prison cell. I can wait forever to love you forever." Her expression turns into a smile. "Forever and always?" She asks. "Forever and always." I answer. I smile now too as she walks up to the gates and we kiss in between the bars. I hear a security guard say there is no PDA here. But, it was worth the momentary scalding. Because I got to feel her lips on mine. I got to feel that there was some hope after all. I hold her hand through the bars and she smiles. I kiss it and say that I should go now. She nods and sits back down, returning to her seat yet this time with a gleam in her eyes, a gleam that there may be hope after all. I walk out to the front desk, "Hello. How much does it cost to bail a prisoner out?" I ask with a smile on my face. I really hope I can get her out. Why didn't I think of this before? "Depends on the prisoner." He replies. "Loren Tate" I say again my voice cheerful. He looks through files and then replies, "50,563 dollars" Only that much? That's nothing. I make thirty million a year normally without an album, 60 million with. This year, since I haven't done much, I have only made around 15 million off of the concerts I had done with my old songs, in order to get some money, but I had no spirit. I pull out my wallet and write a check. I ask if there is some sort of way to make the process speed. He says "Five-thousand extra, and you can take her home with you right now." (A/N Idk if that would really happen but yeah) I quickly write another check and he shows me to her cell. He unlocks it, "Ms. Tate. Your free to go." She smiles, "No way, really, how?" I come from behind the wall. "Ahh Eddie! I love you so much!" She jumped up into my arms. I feel her again. Now I know that no matter what, I will always be able to love her. Five years gone was so worth it to know she is mine forever. Never will I let her go again.

**A/N Wow, emotional! I know its not that good, but I was bored. More cominggg… J This is a one-shot btw. **


End file.
